Ray Rubí
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: pues creo el nombre lo dice todo, leanla, la explicacion esta dentro.


Titulo: RayRubí

Autoras: Su-chan Ivanov y Kairi Hiwatari

Advertencias: léanlo bajo su propio riesgo

Nota: no inspiramos en la novela escrita por Yolanda Vargas Dulche llamada "Rubí" y pues aquí esta nuestra obra maestra.

Ray: "NO ME JUZGUES, CONÓCEME"

Historia:

Capitulo 1:

No todo es lo que parese.

Una noche en un departamento se encontraban dos jóvenes un peliazul y el otro de cabello bicolor, el chico de ojos escarlata se encontraba pensando mucho en Ray, mientras que Takao solo lo observaba de lejos.

Takao: estas pensando en el, verdad- dijo takao en voz alta tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo.

Kai: si…aun no puedo aceptar que Ray sea novio de Tala, es algo inexplicable, yo pensé que tendría alguna oportunidad con el pero, no es así.

Takao: deja de estar lamentándote por el, ya llevas mas de tres meses así, no puedes seguir llorando por el, acepta que el ya no esta contigo- dijo molesto Takao

Kai: tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero, por mas que quiera mi mente lo acepta, pero mi corazón no.

Takao: Kai, se que no es justo que yo te grite, y menos regañarte por su culpa…es gracioso que yo te este dando ánimos en estos momentos, no lo crees así Kai.

En otro punto de la ciudad se encontraban Ray y Tala comprando unas joyas.

Tala: hay algo que te guste mi amor- decía muy contento Tala

Ray: si, pero, no se si yo merezca algo tan caro como eso /este idiota ya se la creyó…ahora mi problema va a ser entre escoger la esclava de 14 k. o la mas fina, pero que difícil es ser yo/

Tala: señorita tráigale a mi novio lo que pida

Ray: no es necesario que te molestes mi vida

Tala: nada de eso, tratándose de ti, no es ninguna molestia, es mas si quieres te compro toda la tienda

Ray: eso no estaría mal, pero, no me interesa el dinero, ni las joyas, solo tu compañía mi amor, es mas cómprame lo que tu quieras, yo esperare en la banca de enfrente.

Tala: que lindo eres, por eso te amo tanto, te tomare la palabra, tu ve a sentarte y yo te comprare lo que te mereces.

Ray salio de la tienda y se fue a sentar a la banca mientras Tala compraba, después de unos minutos Tala salio con muchas bolsas en las manos dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su amado Ray.

Ray: no tenías que molestarte

Tala: claro que no es ninguna molestia

Luego de eso se fueron a la casa que compartían, mientras tanto en el departamento de Kai, Takao se encontraba preparando la cena.

Takao: espero que te guste la cena /Kai ya no puedes seguir así, mierda maldito Ray, por que tienes que ser importante para el, yo creo que es por tu físico, si en verdad viera que tu no tienes corazón, el nunca se habría enamorado de ti, pero como hacerle ver que tu no eres el chico dulce y comprensivo que aparentas Ray, maldita sea por que tienes que ser tan bello y al mismo tiempo tan peligroso/ Kai, dime que te parece si vamos a la feria mañana, estoy seguro que eso te ayudara a relajar tu mente.

Kai: a la feria?

Takao: si vamos a la feria que se encuentra por la casa de Tala…lo siento Kai, no fue mi intención decir eso, en verdad lo siento.

Kai: no te preocupes Taka-chan, sabes creo que ya es hora de que salgamos a divertirnos, no quiero que Ray vea lo que me ha hecho, entonces, que esperamos vámonos a la feria

Takao: bueno, vámonos a la feria, solo déjame ir por mi sweater.

En otro lugar Ray le hablaba muy contento a Tala.

Ray: Tala, mi amor, vamos a la feria?

Tala: Rayito, ya es tarde y además mañana tengo que ir a la empresa

Ray: vamos, solo será un ratito, un ratito chiquito, si, además no quieres pasar toda la noche a mi lado

Tala: bien tú ganas Ray, vamos a la feria.

Ray: si, estarás toda la noche conmigo, acaso no te gusta esa idea

Sin decir nada Tala beso a Ray y lo llevo hasta la puerta, entonces se dirigieron a la feria, ya en la feria Tala y Ray se dirigieron a los juegos y a la montaña rusa, ahí Ray vio a Takao y a Kai, entonces le dijo a Tala que tenia que ir a comprar los boletos para subir.

Ray: Tala, no se si te abras dado cuenta, pero necesito dinero para comprar los boletos

Tala: toma todo lo que necesites mi amor- dijo Tala mostrando su billetera sin fondo

Ray: gracias mi amor, en seguida vuelvo- dijo Ray mientras iba a compara los boletos, al llegar al lugar compro los boletos y le dijo al hombre que atendía el juego-oye me harías un favor, a cambio de unos cuantos dólares.

HDN1: por supuesto, dime que es lo que quieres.

Ray: ves ha ese chico de cabello bicolor, quiero que me sientes junto a el, y también ves al chico pelirrojo que se encuentra halla, quiero que lo sientes con el chico de cabello azulado y de ojos azules, entendiste o te lo explico con nopalitos

HDN1: no se preocupe señorito, yo haré todo lo que usted me ha dicho.

Ray: eso espero- dijo Ray colocando el dinero en el bolsillo del hombre.

Luego Ray regreso con Tala y le mostró los boletos, entonces se acercaron al juego y hay Tala vio a Kai y sintió ganas de golpearlo, entonces el encargado del juego, les dijo que tenían que hacer dos filas y los separaron, entonces quedaron en los asientos del juego Ray junto a Kai y Takao junto a Tala, entonces el juego comenzó y Ray se puso ha conversar con Kai.

Ray: hola, todavía sigues molesto por lo ke paso hace unos cuantos meses –dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Kai: ahora ke kieres, ray…como te hago entender ke yo ya no te amo –dijo kitanso la mano de ray.

Ray: yo nunca dije te amaba…vamos kai yo el guapísimo ray con un futbolista no me hagas reír, yo me merezco algo mejor, mira yo pienso ke no deberías ser rencoroso.

Kai: claro un patético futbolista como yo / ke no sabes cuanto gana un futbolista, pobre iluso/ pero ke dices ray, yo ya estoy con alguien mucho mejor…y sabes kien es…apuesto ke no.

Ray: ja ja ja ja no me digas ke eres novio de un escritor como takao –dijo volviéndose a reír.

Kai: herido se nota ke eres de un pueblo, tu no tines idea de cuanto les pagan a los escritores y a los futbolistas.

Ray: dilo ke kieras no me ofendes, sabes por ke….por ke tu patético novio y tu no le llegan a los talones a tala.

Kai: si claro yo no tengo nada, un hiwatari sin nada…sabes deberías ser comediante…te lo digo en serio.

Ray: recuerdas cuanto te rechace.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para kai, ahora kai se había adentrado en sus pensamientos, pareciese ke no se encontraban en el juego.

**Flash back….**

Era un día de verano muy caluroso como lo suelen hacer todos, se suponía ke debería ser el día más perfecto de la vida de kai, puesto ke había citado a ray en un parke, kai se encontraba sentado en una banca esperando a su amado. Después de unos minutos ray llego con la clásica sonrisa ke lo caracterizaba.

Ray: perdona la tardanza…pero dime…para ke me necesitas.

Kai: sabes perfectamente ke a mi eso de las palabras no se me dan –dijo acercándose mas al koneko.

Ray: anda dímelo…no seas tímido /ya cayo, nadie se le resiste a ray kon/ si…

Kai beso a ray, por unos momentos se kedaron en profundo silencio.

Kai: yo….bueno tu…desde hace tiempo tu…me gustas…no es solo es gustar es algo mas grande…no puedo decir ke te amo, por ke eso se dice con el tiempo, yo te kiero mucho….y me gustaría ke fueses mi novio?...ke dices –dijo kai arrodillándose ante el koneko.

Ray: párate…no es necesario ke te pares…lo siento mucho kai, pero yo ya tengo novio, y no soy capaz de engañarlo / y menos con un patético futbolista como tu, es mas pueda ke te llega hacer caso…. ¿cuanto dinero tines/ el es muy bueno conmigo y así, incluso vivo con el…

Kai se paro rápido y se kedo paralizado al saber ke su amado ya estaba con otra persona, el bicolor se encontraba cabizbajo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta ke detrás de un árbol se encontraban un chico peliazul.

El chico campeón del mundo, desde el primer momento desde ke vio a hiwatari se enamoro ciegamente de el señor "soy el mejor". Aunke kai no lo supiera lo keria proteger, Acosta de todos, el no soportaba ver como ray le hacia daño, el chico peliazul se encontraba llorando cabizbajo, el sentía como la sangre le hervía al ver a su amado tan triste.

Ray se empezó a caminar pero fue detenido por la mano de kai tomando la suya, el silencio era cada vez más cruel.

Kai: puedo saber kien me a ganado tu amor – dijo aun cabizbajo.

Ray: yo no kiero ke te sientas mal, yo nunca kise dañarte…pero espero ke comprendas ke no es mi culpa y ke sigamos siendo amigos…es tala no keria decírtelo pero de todas formas te enterarías….prefiero ke sea yo decírtelo ke otras personas, y compermiso no kiero hacerlo esperar.

Kai: claro –dijo soltándolo.

Ray se marcho lentamente, llego el momento en ke se perdió la figura de ray en el occidente, y kai se cayo de rodillas al suelo, los niños ke pasaban por ahí se le acercaban pero al ver ke se encontraba llorando se le alejaban.

El peliazul se cayo de rodillas y también empezó a llorar, en todos sus pensamientos se encontraba kai solo el.

Takao/ kai por ke…ke no entiendes ke me hierve la sangre saber ke tus pensamientos solo son de el, ke todas tus palabras de amor son para el, ke tus labios tocaron los labios de ese estupido….cientos de lagrimas corren por mi rostro y yo no puedo ir y permitir ke me veas en ese estado…pero tampoco kiero dejarte solo aki, me limpio las lagrimas de mi rostro, y me pongo de pie, trato de hacer mi mejor sonrisa para ke te sientas bien….yo kisiera ser ese por ke en tu vida…kai me gustaría ocupar el lugar….kai, llevo como diez minutos parado atrás de ti y tu nisikiera me haces caso, no me volteas a ver nada, te kiero mucho pero me muero por abrazarte, y al parecer no controlo mis impulsos y te abrazo, y tu solo alzas la mirada un poko y me preguntas un "por ke ray no me acepto" yo no se ke decirte solo te abrazo y al parecer se a formado una multitud a nuestro alrededor pero acaso me importa, claro ke no por ke estando contigo no me importa nada ni nadie…amor onegai no te dejes derrumbar…ke no te das cuenta ke si tu te derrumbas yo también lo hago, te confesare ke me a causado un poko de alegría el rechazo de ray, no te puedo explicar lo ke siento…pero estoy seguro ke daría lo ke fuera para ke no estés así….si eso significara ke estuvieras con el y no conmigo lo aceptaría con tal de verte feliz amor…pero yo ke puedo hacer o decir de todas formas yo no soy el ke kieres oír palabras de aliento….por favor ya no te kiero ver de esta manera….tu pareces dejarte con solar como un niño pequeño, pero eres mi niño pequeño, yo desde hoy me encargare a cuidarte, solamente a cuidarte y a velar todas las noches por ti..Seré tu ángel, ke siempre te estará cuidando desde este momento tu kai ya no estas solo, por ke aunke tu no lo desees yo estaré ahí para ti/

**Fin del flash back….**

Mientras tanto en uno de los carritos de atrás se encontraban tala y takao, tala solo miraba a ray y kai furioso, y takao se le notaba muy triste, el peliazul tenia miedo de ke se llegara a ver un chancee entre ellos dos.

Takao: tú amas mucho a ray…verdad…

Tala: claro, pero tu….takao yo se perfectamente ke tu sientes algo muy fuerte por kai…dime es tu novio.

Takao: ke si el es mi novio –se puso triste y eso lo noto tala- no kiero mentir yo – bajo la cabeza- no soy su novio me gustaría mucho pero el nunca me vería como su pareja es algo ilógico ke el sea mi novio, yo soy un baka….a el no le gustan los chicos como yo, pero yo ke tu cuidaba mas a mi novio –nótese el sarcasmo.

Tala: a ke te refieres….

Takao: tanto como yo, tú lo sabes a la perfección.

Tala: pero entre nuestros amores existe una diferencia –dijo en su modo frió- ke el mió esta conmigo, y ke el tuyo nunca lo podrás tener como tu lo deseas, y claro ke yo si….

Kai se encontraba mirando así a bajo, la mano de ray se encontraba en la rodilla de kai, kai se encontraba tan entrado en sus pensamientos ke no se percato ke ray lo galo hacia el, y lo beso, al parecer todos notaban ke el ke había iniciado el beso era kai.

Donde se encontraban tala y takao kines habían apreciado la imagen, el silencio se hacia cada vez mas cruel, el viento soplaba mucho y los dos amantes se seguían besando.

Tala sentía un gran dolor en su corazón, era la primera vez ke sentía el sentimiento de llorar, sentía desesperación, tenia unas ganas enormes de parar el maldito carro de mierda y golpear muy fuerte kai, pensaba ke esa era la única solución para su sufrimiento. La sangre le hervía al saber ke los labios de ray besaron los de hiwatari.

Takao solo veía asía el cielo, el sentía como de pronto se le derrumbaba todo su mundo, se sentía muy triste, bajo la cabeza y solo veía el suelo mientras sus lagrimas caían, se sentía muy mal, golpeo fuertemente el asiento ( y como son de hierro) y se rompió la mano, la mano la tenia cubierta de sangre, pero el no sentía dolor en su mano sino en su corazón, tala se dio cuenta de su sufrimiento y solo puso su mano en su hombro, mientras el otro chico se dejaba caer en las piernas de tala, takao pensaba ke el se había creado solito la mentira y ke kai solamente había decidido ser feliz, sentía como la sangre corría por su mano, tala solo le dio el suéter ke llevaba puesto para ke se lo pusiera en su mano, para evitar desangrarse, el moreno solo seguía sobre las piernas de tala llorando, escondiendo su rostro de todos.

De repente el carro se detuvo y tala bajo cargando a takao.

El corazón de takao latía muy rápido, sentía como todo le daba vueltas, cuando se dio cuenta de ke kai se hacecaba su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, el no keria ke el lo viera en ese estado y solo le dijo a tala "dile ke me sentí mal y fui a una banca" el chico pelirrojo solo acento con la cabeza, takao camino lo mas rápido ke pudo asía una banca, el no podía creer lo ke estaba pasando, no lo podía creer mas bien no lo keria creer. Se sentía solo muy solo, solo sujetaba su mano pero no keria evitar ke siguiera sangrando, su corazón parecía ke no lo keria ayudar.

Takao: por favor corazón ya no te lastimes, si pudieses detenerte y jamás volver a latir, ojos por favor ya no lloren, ya no kiero llororar, piernas levántense y no dejen ke el me vea así.

Tala al ver que Hiwatari se acercaba, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y le dijo.

Tala: como te atreves a robarle un beso a mi prometido- dijo muy molesto

Kai: a tu que…

Tala: que no lo sabias, mi rayito no te dijo que nos vamos a casar dentro de muy poco /no me importa mentir, no dejare que ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en mi amado koneko/ no me olvidare de enviarte una invitación a ti y a Takao- dijo Tala con un tono burlón.

Kai: para que me dices todo eso Tala, digo, ultimadamente a mi no me interesa lo que tu o tu novio hagan, y si se van a casar por mi perfecto, y estaré esperando tu invitación /por que no me dijiste nada mi Rayito-chan, por que me ocultaste que te vas a casar con el y te vas a alejar de mi lado para siempre, ahora se que te he perdido para siempre y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo/ lo siento Ivanov, pero debo irme al lado de mi amado Takao- dijo Kai.

Mientras tanto Ray se encontraba caminando por la feria y se encontró con Takao sentado en una banca, entonces se acerco a el y le dijo.

Ray: te duele tu mano, es que como veo que esta sangrando, yo pensé que tal vez te podía doler y así

Takao: mierda, que no ves que estoy sangrando, pero te diré una cosa, no me duele, por que no te largas con tu querido Kai y dejas de estar fregando

Ray: Takao, yo solo intente ser amable contigo y así, no es justo que me contestes asi, yo solo quería ver si estabas bien, eso era todo, no tenias por que hablarme en ese tono ni mucho menos- dijo Ray al ver que Tala y kai se acercaban con Takao- eres muy malo conmigo, ya no te quiero- dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba a Tala y ocultaba su rostro con una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver-/esto es perfecto, los muy tontos creen que yo soy el chico estupido del cuento, se nota que aun no conocen al gran Ray Kon/.

Kai: Takao no tenias por que hablarle de ese modo

Takao: Kai ya estoy harto de ser el incondicional, el que siempre esta ahí para ayudarte, ya me canse de ser tu segunda opción y de estar siempre en segundo término para ti.

Mientras tanto Tala abraza a su novio, quien se sentía lastimado por los comentarios de Takao, entonces le dijo.

Tala: creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa mi vida

Ray: si creo que tiene razón.

CONTINUARA………………

Nota: esperamos que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Su-chan: Ray te dedico la canción de "cuídate"

Ray: por que esa canción Su-chan.

Su-chan: porque "Cuídate" porque te mato.

Ray: no me odies, por ser bello, digo el es bello es bello

Su-chan: Kairi, si lo vez, dile que

Kairi: que?

Su-chan: que me agarren porque lo mato

Kairi: chicos, no se peleen

Ray y Su-chan: la crucificamos?

Kairi: chicos, que cosas dicen.


End file.
